Et si
by Lilynette Evans Cullen
Summary: Et si les Potter avaient décides de garder Sirius comme gardien du secret ? Comment ce serait passé leur soirée du 31 Octobre 1981 ? Parole de Lily.
1. Chapter 1

_**Et si...**_

Pov Lily

_Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 31 octobre 1981. Ce soir il va y avoir plein d'enfants dans les rues de Godric's Hollow. Quant à moi, Lily Potter, je serai enfermée dans ma maison. Lorsque j'étais enfant j'adorais le 31 octobre, parce que ça voulait dire ballade dans les rues le soir et bonbon. Mais pour ma famille et moi ça voudra dire rester toute la journée ici à ne rien faire. HA!Mais je ne vous ai pas dit pourquoi nous sommes cloitrés dans notre modeste demeure. _

_C'est à cause d'un psychopathe mégalomane du nom de Voldemort. Oui, oui je vous le jure Voldemort. Il veut notre peau à James, Harry et moi. En parlant de James, il remu dans son sommeil en me serrant contre lui. Je sors quelques minutes de mes pensées pour le regarder sachant que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je le fais...Soudain des pleures me tirent de ma contemplation._

_ Mon bébé ne dort plus. Prenant soin de ne pas réveiller James je sors de mon lit et traverse ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds. En sortant dans le couloir, je frissonne, disons qu'il fait froid en Octobre. J'arrive finalement au fond du couloir d'où proviennent les cris d'Harry. J'entre et avance jusqu'au berceau où mon bébé se tien accroché à ses barreaux. Il m'aperçoit et cesse de pleurer et il tend ses bras pour que je puisse le prend dans mes bras. Je sourie et le prend dans mes bras, il ressemble de plus en plus à son père en grandissant ses cheveux noir et ébouriffé et ses yeux vert le seul truc qu'il tien de moi d'ailleurs... je descends dans la cuisine pour lui donner à manger. Je l'assois dans sa chaise haute pour lui préparer son repas je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui me montre 8h30 Merlin je me lève de plus en plus tôt ces temps ci. Une marche craque me sortant de ma rêverie. _

_Ha! Enfin mon mari vient me tenir compagnie. Il entre dans la cuisine en marmonnant que je me lève trop tôt puis il m'embrasse ainsi qu'Harry. Je soupire tristement..._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me demande t-il. Il est idiot de me demander ça tout va bien un malade veut nous tuer, Sirius Black squatte pitoyablement notre maison parce qu'il est recherché par les mangemorts...MAIS ...tout va très bien! Mais je ne veux pas l'inquiéter alors..._

_-Je vais bien, je suis juste fatiguée. Puis j'aimerais prendre l'air, ça fait cinq mois que l'on est enfermés ici. Voilà piètre excuse mais c'est le seul que j'ai trouvé. Je me dirige vers mon bébé et lui donne son biberon qu'il boit avidement._

_- Tu veux manger demandais-je à James, mais il n'a pas le temps de me répondre qu'un énorme, quand je dis énorme ses pas une blague, chien entre dans MA cuisine. Mon bébé se met à pleurer, ces qu'il est effrayant quand il veut le toutou. Bon je prends une grosse inspiration..._

_SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! ESPÈCE DE BANDIMON POILLU TU VEUX BIEN REDEVENIR HUMAIN ! hurlais-je en m'en écorcher la gorge. Le chien me regarda sortit sa langue en une espèce de grimace puis se changea brusquement en homme vêtu d'un caleçon...mais attendez un CALEÇON !_

_-VA... AU...MOINS... T'HABILLER ! Lui criais-je en ponctuant chaque mot d'une poussée vers les escaliers. Je retourne à mes fourneaux pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Je commence à cuisiner , tien c'est nouveau ça je me sens prise de nausées. Je continue mais là sa me va jusqu'au cœur et je vomis dans ce que j'avais de plus près c'est-à-dire l'évier. Oh! je ne suis quand même pas enceinte, si oui merveilleux juste au moment où le psychopathe nous cherche. James s'approche et me demande si ça va, ce qui est un peu stupide vu que je viens juste de vomir dans notre lavabo MAIS tout va bien...je me retourne en soupirant._

_-Eh je crois...en faite il se pourrait je pense que je sois enceinte ? lui dis-je pour ne pas que son cerveau ne surcharge...il me regarde quelque minute avant de pousser un cri de joie. Je lui souris même si le cœur ni est pas c'est vrai comment on va faire pour élever un autre bébé coincés ici ?_

_-QUOI ? hurle Sirius en haut de l'escalier._

_-LILY EST ENCEINTE lui répond mon mari sur le même ton._

_-GÉNIAL continu Sirius. Bon si je ne les arrête pas ils vont continuer longtemps._

_-ET OUI C'EST SUPER UNE AUTRE PERSONNE COINCÉ ICI ! Criais-je au moins ils se taisent. Sirius arrivent dans la cuisine pour me regarder ainsi que James avec consternation. Je soupire puis vais vers Harry qui gazouille toujours. Je le prends dans mes bras pour aller le changer dans sa chambre. J'ai encore tout gâché j'habille mon bébé en les écoutant bavarder en bas._

_-Faut vraiment qu'on la sorte d'ici disait Sirius._

_-Oui, mais Dumbledore refuse il dit que sait trop dangereux expliquait mon mari. Je redescends en bas en tenant mon Harry contre moi. Puis leur chuchote en passant devant eux que ce n'est pas grave, que ça s'arrangera. Ce qui est faux Voldemort finira par nous trouver et nous tuer. Je vais dans le salon puis dépose Harry dans son parc. Soudain je me rappelle que j'avais fait commencer le petit déjeuner j'arrive en catastrophe dans la cuisine et soupir de soulagement Sirius a continué de le faire. Je retourne donc dans le salon pour surveiller mon bébé et lire un bon livre..._

_Plus tard dans la journée on était tous assis dans le salon. Quand brusquement Sirius se lève et se dirige vers la cheminée._

_-Je dois aller voir Rémus nous dit-il. Rémus était un de nos amis depuis notre première année à Poudlard. On hoche la tête puis on le regarder disparaitre dans un nuage de suit verte. Je soupire en regardant l'horloge 18h00 puis me lève pour aller préparer le dîner. Je vais à la cuisine pour mettre du poulet au four. J'entends du bruit dans le salon comme si on déplaçait des boîtes._

_ Oh! C'est James qui sort les décorations d'halloween. Je m'avance et lui sourit puis je commence avec son aide à décorer. Ça nous prend un bout de temps, mais mon dîner a eu le temps de cuire. Nous sommes tous les trois assis à nos place pas de nouvelle de Sirius et ça m'inquiète un peu, mais je suis certaine qu'il reviendra. Un peu plus tard nous sommes de nouveau assis dans le salon James s'amuse avec Harry et moi je lis encore mon livre. Fatiguée je me lève et je regarde par la fenêtre les enfants qui passe sans nous voir dans les rues de godric's Hollow. J'ai tellement peur que Voldemort nous trouve que je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder s'il n'est pas là caché quelque part attendant de nous tuer je ne suis pas peur de mourir j'ai juste peur qu'il tue mon mari et mon bébé. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais survive sans James mais j'ignore si je pourrais mourir en sachant que mon bébé est tout seul sans personne pour le protéger..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rien ne m'appartient ! tout est à la grande J...**_

_**Chapitre 2 : S.O.S bébé….**_

_**Pov Lily**_

_**J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. La première chose que je trouvai étrange c'est que je n'étais pas dans mon lit. Bon ce n'est pas trop grave je vais juste récolter un mal de dos. Deuxième chose… depuis quand mon canapé était-il aussi dur ? Je tournai la tête et j'aperçu que j'étais apuyée contre mon mari… Ha ! donc nous avons tous les deux dormi ici… bien bien. Je fermai les yeux avec l'intention de me rendormir, mais je les rouvris aussitôt.**_

_**-James où est Harry hurlais-je en me levant et en le réveillant par la même occasion. Il ouvrit de grand yeux en regardant autour de lui. J'allais commencé à paniquer quand un éclat de rire semblable à un aboiment de chien me fit sursauter. Je me tournai vers Sirius qui tenait mon bébé dans ses bras en riant.**_

_**-Si vous verriez vos têtes rigola-t-il alors que Harry gazouillait en jouant avec les cheveux au combien long de son parrain. Parrain qui soit dit en passant allait bientôt mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…**_

_**-SIRIUS bon sang ! Espèce de sac à puce tu aurais pu nous avertir que tu l'avais IDIOT hurlais-je en lui prenant mon bébé des bras. Mon petit ange ce mit à pleurer à chaude larme en tendant les bras vers son parrain. Sirius me fit un sourire charmeur en me reprenant Harry. Le petit monstre cessa tout de suite de pleurer pour recommencer son nouveau jeu : jouons avec les cheveux de Patmol.**_

_**- Tu lui as donné à manger au moins demanda James en approchant. **_

_**-Bien sur ! ça fait environ une heure répondit-il en souriant à Harry qui éclata de rire bien vite suivit des deux autres. Je soupirai de désespoir ils ne changeront jamais….**_

_**-Bon donc qui a faim m'exclamais-je pour changer de sujet. Je reçu tout de suite deux réponses positive. Je souris et m'installai aux fournaux, pendant que Sirius et James allaient jouer avec Harry. Alors que je mettais la table je senti mon estomac se retourner. Je me précipitai au toilet en passant devant tout le monde. Ils arrêtèrent de parler surpris. Je vomis dans la cuvette en haletant. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrire et quelqu'un me ramassa les cheveux.**_

_**-Merci murmurais-je me relevant. James me fit un petit sourire d'excuse. Je me rinçai la bouche en soupirant. J'étais enceinte, j'allais avoir un autre bébé pourtant ça ne me rejouissait pas, car se bébé allait naître au milieu d'une guerre et ça me chagrinais énormement.**_

_**-Bon, je vais aller finir de préparer le déjeuner….soufflais-je. Mon mari se contenta de hocher de la tête en se dirigeant à nouveau vers le salon. J'entrai dans la cuisine pour continué mon repas, je dus cependant, jetter quelques morceaux de bacon brûler. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis Sirius et James parler avec une autre personne. Je souris, Remus était ici après tout la pleine lune était ce soir…**_

_**J'entrai dans le salon en chantonant. Remus releva la tête vers moi en me souriant il tenait Harry dans ses bras et le berçait doucement.**_

_**-Bonjour Lily me salua-t-il.**_

_**-Salut ! répondis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. **_

_**-Je vais finir par être jaloux Lily ne m'embrasse jamais moi se plaignit faussement Sirius. Je secouai la tête d'agacement.**_

_**-C'est que Remus lui n'a pas une barbe de trois jours qui n'a pas l'air amusante à embrasser rétorquais-je en souriant. Sirius me regarda surpris puis éclata d'un rire bruyant.**_

_**-Alors je vais de ce pas me raser et après tu seras oubligée de m'embrasser sur la joue très chère Lily s'exclama-t-il en riant toujours. Je le fixai hébété de m'être fait avoir aussi facilement. James éclata de rire suivit de Remus.**_

_**-Bon donc je vais aller me servire une assiette de ce délicieux déjeuner pendant que vous trois vous vous moquer de moi bougonais-je en me dirigeant dans la cuisine. Ils me suivirent en riant. **_

_**-Je crois que je vais aller déjeuner chez Severus LUI au moins ne se moquera pas bêtement de moi leur sifflais-je en m'asseyant à table. Ils arrêtèrent brusquement de rire et ils me jettèrent des regards étranges en s'asseyant à leur tour…**_

_**-Bien dis-je contente de mon effet. Nous mangeâmes en silence puis nous nous installâmes au salon pour discuter.**_

_**Ce n'est que vers le milieu de l'après-midi que James, Sirius et Remus partir pour Poudlard. Je me retrouvai seule avec mon bébé.**_

_**-Alors Harry qu'est ce qu'on fait tous les deux lui demandais-je en souriant. Il me regarda en souriant. Il était vraiment adorable. Je le mis dans son par cet attrapai un de mes livres préférés….**_

_**Ça faisait environ deux heures que je lisait, Harry c'était emdormi dans son parc. Je me levai pour aller me préparer quelque chose à manger. Je mangeai tranquillement puisque je n'avais personne avec qui discuter… Plus tard je donnai le biberon à mon bébé qui venait de se reveillé.**_

_**-Alors mon cœur on a faim roucoulais-je pendant qu'il tetait avidement la bouteille. Je souris en montant les escaliers menant à ma chambre. Je jouai un peu avec mon bébé avant de me rendre dans sa chambre pour le mettre au lit. Alors que je me rendais à nouveau dans ma chambre j'entendis le bruit distinctif de quelqu'un qui arrive par la cheminée… Je me précipitai en bas pour voir qui ça pouvait bien être, car il n'y avait qu'Albus qui savait où nous vivions. Arrivée, je m'arrêtai brusquement. À l'entrée de mon salon, devant ma cheminée se tenait Albus et…. Severus Rogue !**_

_**

* * *

**_Bonjour ou bonsoir! c'est plus court que le premier chapitre, mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais continuer cette fic.Ça dépendra de ce que vous en penser ^^

Reviews pitiéééééé!


End file.
